Since When Does A Dog Decide My Fate!
by SuiLon434
Summary: Kacei Maxx travels to LaPush only to find that she must uncover her dark past and protect those she loves and holds dear. In doing this, she must choose between to love or die trying.
1. Dark Memories

Kacei Deeka Maxx ((Kadie)): Played by Lucy Hale

Age: 18

Witch

Doesn't give a crap about who you are and what you do, she treats you like any other person. Blunt and to the point. Sarcastic when she wants to be and can't stand rudeness.

Looks: Layered brown hair with white streaks through it, gray eyes, and a slim body. Slightly tan and tall with a killer style.

Picture of Kacei: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQkQlibXxPhDM85ry89BD_

I had lived in the deepest pits of New York City all my life and not once did I get a break from it. The air was stifling hot, especially with the thousands upon thousands of bodies surrounding you, it was hard to breath((not including my little 'problem' with cigs)), and everyone was just plain rude. You couldn't find a decent soul anywhere. That, my friend is what I call sad. Pitifully sad. I was now driving down the smooth roads of Forks, Washington, cutting through this town to reach the sweet, lucious grounds of LaPush. I heard it was a really good place to find yourself. A very beautiful, calm place it was supposed to be. Sacred. Mystical. Magical.

A home to the natives, the legendary Quilete tribe. In the early times, my ancestors had once lived on the brink of these lands and they'd said the Quilete tribe was brave and true. A truly honorable people. One to be recognized and respected. I trusted in their decision, therefore, I was here. The towering trees flew past my window as I drove down the road and just ahead, the clear view of a 'Welcome to LaPush' sign came into sight. I glanced down at the map on the seat beside me and saw that a store was just up ahead. I turned into the parking lot and slid out of the car, locking it and strutting into the store, hands stuffed into the pockets of my jacket.

I immediately went to the counter and stood behind a slightly obese man. I looked around while I waited for him to pay for his items. The store was sparkling clean. The people of La Push clearly had a great value for what they owned. The floors were neatly swept and mopped, the aisles clear of any obstacles, and the lights didn't even flicker. Half the ceiling lights would always flicker at a store by my house in New York. The worse part was at night. It was gave you that eerie feeling, like the one you get from the movies, as if something really bad's about to happen. Something did one day. My best friend, Andy, was killed there after the store was held hostage.

Andy, being the valiant and brave person he is, stood up to the robbers and ended taking two bullets to the chest and one in the head. I remember that day so clearly. I wept by his side, holding his head on my lap, calling out to him to stay with me, but still knowing he was already gone. His eyes stared up at the ceiling blankly, mouth slightly open. I didn't cry at his funeral. I forced myself not to. I didn't want anyone to pity me for my loss. It would only lead to more disaster and death. I would talk to him occasionally though, putting on a small seance in my room. We talked hours upon hours, laughing at each others jokes. He just stopped answering my calls one day. A year ago. After a week with no reply, I called no more and deemed him completly crossed over.

"Miss?" I was ripped from my thoughts and jerked back to the present. "Miss? Are you...okay?" I looked at the boy with dead eyes. "Yes," I replied with a tinge of annoyance in my voice. I hated when people asked me if I was okay. It made me feel weak, made me sound weak. "You sell cigs here?" He looked taken aback. I was 18, but looked to be at least 16, without make-up that is. With it on, I looked to be in my twenties. "Well?" I was beginning to get impatient. "Oh! Yeah, does it matter what kind?" I shook my head. I smoked them all. He rung up the pack and told me my total. I pulled out a fairly small wad of cash and handed it to him. I grabbed the pack from his hand and began to walk away. "Keep the change."

P.S. Kacei's name is pronounced Kay-Cee Dee-kuh Max


	2. Who the HELL Steals Gas!

_Recap:_

_He rung up the pack and told me my total. I pulled out a fairly small wad of cash and handed it to him. I grabbed the pack from his hand and began to walk away. "Keep the change."_

With my new-found pack of cigs, I walked back out into the dark night where my car was parked in the lot. I got in my car, inserted the key, and turned it to make it start up. Nothing happened. With a furrowed brow, I jerked the key furiously. "What the-?" I got out and inspected my car as best as I could. When I got to the back, I saw the problem. "What. The. Fuck!" The gas cap had been unplugged so that all the oil ran out and into God only knows where.

"Who the HELL steals gas? The gas station is right over there! You have got to be fucking kidding me dammit. How the hell am I getting home?" I pulled out my phone only to find that I had no reception. I almost threw it down. "DAMMIT!" I looked down the barren, pitch black road and looked back at my car. I groaned, locked the door and replugged the gas cap, and headed down the road after lighting a cig. "I'll deal with it in the morning," I muttered to myself.

20 min. later

I stood in front of my house, gazing up at it's empty windows. My grandparents left the house for me when they died and I fully intended to use it. The only other home near me was right beside my house, separated by a brush of shrubs and a thicket of trees. I went up to the house and took out my key.

I placed it in the hole. It wouldn't go in, even if I jammed it. "If this isn't my house key, so help me God." I looked down at the key and stamped my feet angrily. I frantically patted myself down only to figure out that I had left the house key in the car on the dashboard. I screamed out a string of ungodly obscenities that would make a nun pass out at the sky and watched as the lights of my neighbor's homes came on. Someone looked out of the window and eventually came out. "Hello? Do you need any help?" a female voice called.

I sighed, defeatedly and replied, "Yeah, I'm locked out and my car's back at the gas station." "How about you come stay with us for the night? My husband and some local kids from the school?" I looked over a bush, trying to get a glimpse of her face and called, "Uh, yeah, thanks, that'd be really great." I hopped over the bush and followed her to the front porch.

"My name's Emily, by the way." I looked at her, noticing the three scars going down her face. She was still beautiful. "Kacei. Nice to meet you." She smiled and opened the door for me. The first face I saw was that of the guy from the store. For some reason, this made me feel vulnerably irritated. "Checkout boy, we meet again."


	3. The Guys

**Recap:**

**She smiled and opened the door for me. The first face I saw was that of the guy from the store. For some reason, this made me feel vulnerably irritated. "Check out boy, we meet again."**

He couldn't speak; only stared. This, as of course anyone could guess, made me annoyed to no end. I didn't like being stared at. I glowered at him. "Something I can help you with?" Startled, he jostled out of his little fantasy world. Rolling my eyes, I scanned the room and saw that it was filled with buff, tan guys. Talk about men, men _EVERYWHERE_. I smirked. This should be fun.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted and leaned against the door frame. I didn't have much need for manners. Being a witch, I made people pretty much overlook it. "Emily, who's this?" a guy wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked way older than all the other guys; almost to be in his twenties or thirties. The others looked to be around seventeen or eighteen. "The name's Kacei. And you are?"

I batted my eyes at him and heard the other guys snicker. With a squirm and a stern face, he replied, "I'm Sam Uley." I nodded and turned to the others. "And you all are?" They all introduced themselves. When they got to the checkout boy, I raised my eyebrow. He stuttered. "You need some help? Or am I just too much for ya?" I cockily teased. He swallowed and finally got out, "I'm Paul."

I cocked my head to the side and pursed my lips. "Nice. Emily, is there anywhere I can sleep or do you want me to stay down here?" It seemed I had jostled her out of a comatic state. "Oh! Um, yes. I've a room for you upstairs. Follow me." I left the room, leaving them confused and dazed. I like to leave quite an impression on folks.


End file.
